A Walk In Your Shoes
by optimistic girl94
Summary: Joey and Kiaba get switched now they have to live each others lives can they do that? Read and you will see. Please read.chap10up. Please read
1. Default Chapter

A Walk in Your Shoes

Chap1 Yami's Secret

Joey walked into school with his friend Yugi he was happy today because his sister Serenity would be coming to visit him. He was thinking about all they would do and wasn't watching where he was going making him run into Kaiba.

"Watch where you are going Mutt!"

"I was gonna say sorry but now I don't think you deserve it,"

"Even if you did apologize I wouldn't except it," he said.

"Move out of my way Kaiba,"

"No you need to move Mutt,"

"I am not da dog!" Joey yelled.

"Then stop barking,"

That was the last straw Joey gave Kaiba a punch right in the face causing him to get a bloody nose. Not surprised by Joey's actions Kaiba swung at Joey's stomach hitting directly.

"Joey and Kaiba stop fighting please," Tea pleaded.

"The mutt started it,"

"Yami this has been happening a lot what should we do?" Yugi asked.

"I have an idea just wait and see," he said grinning.

The look on Yami's face told Yugi that idea wasn't going to be good. When they got into homeroom they were lucky the bell rang after they walked in.

"What happened to you Mr. Kaiba?" Mrs. Siaki asked.

"Nothing," he said.

"O.k. today we will be having a speaker come to our school during 6th period," she said.

" Is the speaker a movie star?"

"Not really,"

"Then no way am I going to be caught dead there,"

"It isn't optional," she said as the bell rang.

In Algebra class Yugi turned in his chair to talk to Yami about what he was going to do.

"Wait and see," Yami said still grinning.

"How long do I have to wait? What will I see?" Yugi asked.

Yugi's questions weren't answered because Yami just smiled saying nothing. This didn't make Yugi feel any better. After school Yugi and his friends went to the arcade for games and food mostly food.

"Did you know what that Kaiba did?" Joey asked everyone.

"No," Yugi said.

"When I was answering a question in history he laughed," Joey said.

"Laughed why?" Yami asked.

"I don't know but I am gonna find out and when I do he is going to get it," Joey said.

"Does anyone want to play a game with me?" Yami asked.

"Your on pharaoh," Bakura said.

"Anyone else want to play a game with me?" Yami said looking around to only see Bakura jumping up and down.

Since no one wanted to play a game with Yami besides Bakura he decided he was the only one to play with.

"Did anyone listen to the speaker?" Tristan asked.

"Oh you mean the man that was talking about peer pressure. No I wasn't listening to him," Marik said.

"I thought what he was saying was very true. I believe people are pressured into doing things because of their peers," Ryou said.

"Hey Joey I bet you can't chug down a whole glass of orange soda," Tristan said.

"I bet I can," Joey said.

"See," Ryou said.

Joey took the glass and began to chug down the orange soda but then Mokuba and Kaiba walked in and Joey spit all the orange soda all over Ryou.

"Joey, what was that for?" Ryou asked soaked with soda.

"Kaiba and Mokuba in the arcade," Joey said pointing at the two people at the door.

"Have they ever been here before?" Tea asked.

"Don't think so," Yugi said.

"We should be nice and invite them over," Tea said.

"No," Joey protested.

"Hey guys over here!"

"Big brother look it is Yugi and his friends,"

"I gotta go get Serenity from the airport," Joey said.

"Don't worry remember you asked Mai to go get her and come to the arcade?" Tea said.

"I did?" Joey asked.

"Yes,"

"Oh,"

"Now where was I oh yes Kaiba, Mokuba over here!" Tea shouted.

"Big brother we should go over there," Mokuba said.

"And show people we know the loud girl?" Kaiba said.

Tea was being really loud trying to get the Kaiba brothers attention. Everyone in the arcade was staring at her but she didn't notice because she was too busy yelling. Kaiba tried to ignore Tea but he gave in and went over Mokuba following behind.

"Hey I didn't know you both come to the arcade," Tea said.

"I didn't think they knew there was an arcade," Joey mumbled.

"Well Mokuba begged me to bring him here," Kaiba said.

"No Bakura I don't want a rematch I won fair and square," Yami said.

"I don't care," Bakura said.

"Well I do? Hey Kaiba Mokuba what are you both doing here?" Yami asked.

"Mokuba dragged me here," Kaiba said.

"Really well it seems like my plan will be working after all," Yami said showing a smile that proved he knew something that the others didn't.

"What plan?" Kaiba asked.

"Nothing,"

"That reminds me," Joey said, "why were you laughing at me today in history?"

"I was surprised that you knew the answer. I didn't know dogs were that smart," Kaiba smirked.

"I AM NOT DA MUTT!" Joey yelled.

"You're acting like one,"

Yugi looked at Joey then back at Kaiba they both were staring angrily at each other. Yugi knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Kaiba just because you can insult people doesn't mean you should," Joey said trying to stay under control.

"It's fun to insult you because you get angry so quickly," Kaiba said.

"If my life isn't already complicated you have to make it worse," Joey said, "you and your perfect life."

" You think my life is perfect?"

"Yeah. I am Seto Kaiba Billionaire CEO of Kaiba corp. I am so rich I don't know what to do with all the money," Joey said making fun of Kaiba.

"You think running Kaiba corp. is easy? I barley have enough time to take car of my brother or have a life of my own," Kaiba said.

"Well at least your brother lives with you. My sister lives far away and comes to visit once in a while!" Joey yelled.  
"I am sorry," Kiaba said in a sarcastic tone.

"You don't know what it is like to be me," Joey said.  
" You have no idea what it is like to be me," Kaiba said.

Yugi looked to Yami to see his smile growing. Wondering what Yami was planning he pointed his attention back to Kiaba and Joey as they both stomped out of the arcade.

"Come Mokuba let's go," Kaiba said taking a hold of Mokuba's arm.

"I haven't finished my game," Mokuba whined.

Joey opened the door of the arcade leaving angrily as Serenity and Mai walked in.

"Did we miss something?" Serenity asked.

"A lot of something," Yugi said shaking his head.

What is Yami planning? Is it something horrible find out next chapter.

Please read and review.


	2. This isn't my body

A Walk In Your Shoes

Chap2 This Isn't My Body

(An: Remember Joey is in Kaiba's body and Kaiba is in Joey's body)

If you are confused tell me I will make it more understandable.

Joey woke up the next morning still angry about what Kaiba said. He got out of bed to see a computer, and the walls covered with Blue Eyes White dragon pictures. He wondered who changed his room while he was sleeping. Walking into his bathroom he saw it was bigger then it was supposed. Looking into the mirror he got out his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth.

"Hey Kaiba why are you in my bathroom?" Joey asked, "Must be having a nightmare."

Going back into his bed he closed his eyes but he felt someone jumping on him. He opened his eyes to see Mokuba.

"Mokuba what are you doing in my room and my house?" Joey asked.

"Big brother are you o.k. I live here too remember?" Mokuba said with a confused look on his face.

"I am not your big brother," Joey said.

"What I can't believe you said that," Mokuba cried leaving Joey to be even more confused.

===============================================================

Kaiba woke up seeing Red Eyes Black dragon all over the walls. He remembered that was the mutt's favorite dragon but why was it on his walls. He got out of his bed not remembering it being so uncomfortable. He headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Looking in the mirror his saw Joey staring right at him.

"Did I turn into the mutt overnight?"

"Big brother! Yugi and Tristan are here,"

"What why would they be at my house. And I don't remember my bathroom being this small,"

Going down the stairs Kaiba was thinking about how his home wasn't a mansion anymore. He then thought about why he looked like Wheeler.

"Hey Joey!" Yugi yelled.

"I am not Joey and I don't know why you are in my house," Kaiba said pointing at Serenity.

"I am your sister,"

"I don't have a sister," he said.

"Well I don't believe what you just said," Serenity said.

" O.k. so Joey coming or not?" Tristan asked.

"No because I don't know where we are going and I need to figure out why I am not in my house,"

"Big brother are you O.K.?"

"For the last time I am not your brother," Kaiba said.

"Maybe you need to go out for a while," Serenity said shoving all three of them out of the door.

Yugi walked next to Joey wondering what was wrong with him.

"Can't we just take my limo?"

"Oh yes Joey and next we can take my private jet," Tristan said.

"Joey you don't have a limo," Yugi said.

"What?"

============================================================

Joey walked out of the foreign room to go talk to Mokuba. He saw him sitting on the counch watching T.V.

He sat next to Mokuba so he could talk to him.

"Mokuba I am sorry but I am really not your brother," Joey said.

"Big brother I understand you aren't feeling well, so I have decided we should see Yugi and his friends at the game shop,"

"O.k."

"Big brother did you just say O.k.?"

"Yes,"

"Wow then let's go,"

Joey went to open the door but Mokuba stopped him.

"We are going to take the limo right big brother?"

"We have a limo?"

"Yes,"

"Cool,"

==============================================================

"What do you mean I don't have a limo?" Kaiba asked, "I am Billionaire Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba corp."

"No you are Joey Wheeler," Tristan said.

" No I am Seto Kaiba,"

"No you are Joey remember?"

"No I am Seto Kaiba,"

Yugi shook his head sadly as they made their way to the game shop. They saw a limo slowly following them.

"Hey Yugi Tristan do you want a ride?"

"What?" Yugi asked.

"No you can just take your free limo ride else where," Tristan shouted.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride. We are all going to the same place,"

"No Kiaba we are going to the game shop but you are going to JerksVille population you," Tristan said.

"Tristan it is me Joey,"

"No that is Joey you are Kaiba the rich jerk," Tristan said.

"No I am Joey. Wait I get it now I am in Kaiba's body and Kaiba's dis in my body," Joey explained.

"Kaiba are you going crazy?" Tristan asked.

"No I will meet you guys at the game shop,"

"I tell you Kaiba is one weird dude,"

When they made it to the game shop they saw the others waiting for them.

"Hey why is Kaiba in here?" Bakura asked.

"I am not really Kaiba. Kaiba and I switched places," Joey said.

"Yeah like we are supposed to believe that," Tristan said.

"That is like believing that the sky is falling," Duke said.

"Duke when did you get here?" Tristan asked.

"I have been here," he said.

Yugi watched Yami's smile grow larger as he heard the news. Now Yugi was sure Yami did something.

"Yami what did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do?" Yami asked.

"You have been smiling that same smile since yesterday," Yugi said.

"Can't a guy smile," Yami said.

"Not in a way that is suspicious," Yugi said.

" Are you saying that I switched them?" Yami asked.

"Yes,"

Yugi glared at Yami trying to find something.

"You did switch them," Yugi shouted.

"What don't be-,"

"I read your mind,"

"Stupid mind link," Yami said.

"Why Yami. Were you doing it for laughs?" Yugi asked.

"No you wanted something to be done remember?"

"No,"

Flashback

"Yami this has been happening a lot what should we do?" Yugi asked

"I have an idea wait and see,"

End Flashback

"Even if I asked that question doesn't mean you should switch them around," Yugi said.

"They need to stop fighting," Yami said.

"There are other solutions," Yugi said.

"I know but this one is more effective,"

"Switch them back then,"

"I can't it is up to them,"

"Are you saying that we have to do something to be changed back?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes,"

"What?" Joey asked.

"You have to become friends," Yami said.

"O.k. Joey we are going to the hospital they can surgically switch us," Kaiba said.

"No one is touching my brain," Joey said, "but there is no way we can become friends."

"Then you two will be each other until you do," Yami said.

"Yami you are so dead," Joey yelled.

Well do you think they will be able to become friends read and review and you will see.


	3. ER

A Walk In Your Shoes

Chap3 ER

Joey chased Yami until Tea blocked the way. He couldn't believe the reason he looked like Kaiba was all Yami's fault.

"Mutt we don't have time for this let's just go to the hospital already they can fix it somehow," Kaiba said.

"No way it is going to hurt," Joey said.

"Do you want to be in my body forever?" Kaiba asked.

"No,"

"Then come on," Kaiba said dragging Joey out of the game shop to where the limo was.

When they arrived at the hospital they went straight to the receptionist.

"Excuse me," Kaiba said.

"Yes,"

"We need to see a doctor," Kaiba said.

"That is what everyone says,"

"I see, well we need to see a doctor now," Kiaba said.

"Yes well you don't seem to be in any bad condition," she said.

"I demand that you take us to the doctor!"

"Sir there are people in worse condition then you," she said.

"I can fire you," he shouted.

"You have no such power,"

"I don't maybe but he does,"

Kaiba moved out of the way to show Joey to the receptionist.

"Oh Mr.Kaiba how nice to see you here," she said.

"Well my friend here would appreciate if you let us see the doctor," Kaiba said.

"Right away,"

Joey and Kaiba along with the rest of the gang went to the emergency room. The doctor looked at them as if they were crazy.

"You want me to put your brain in his head and vise versa?" he asked.

"Yes," Kaiba said

"Your mad. Why would I risk that?"

"Because if you don't my friend here will fire you," Kaiba said.

"Oh I see," he said.

Kaiba and Joey were strapped to emergency tables. Joey didn't feel right about doing the operation.

"The rest of you have to leave," the doctor said.

"We can't leave our friend alone," Yugi said.

"You both can't surgically switch back that is crazy. You could both die," Yami said.

"No way am I going to live my whole life as the mutt,"

"I don't want to be you either Kaiba," Joey shouted.

As Yugi and friends left, Kiaba and Joey were alone with the surgeon. The doctor brought out the sleeping gas and put it on Kaiba then Joey. Joey looked over to see Kaiba already asleep. Joey decided he wasn't going to risk anything just to switch back. As he began to fall asleep he fought back, unstrapped himself and got up. The doctor was looking for something so Joey went over and unstrapped Kaiba so they could leave. Dragging a sleeping Kaiba out of the emergency room he ran into his friends.

"No way are they touching my brain," Joey said to them.

"We better leave here now before Kaiba makes a scene," Yami said.

Back at the game shop they placed Kiaba on the counch upstairs.

"I am hungry," Joey said.

"I will order pizza," Yugi said.

"So what should we do now?" Duke asked.

" I don't know," Yami said.

"It feels funky that Kaiba is sitting with us," Tristan said.

"But I am not Kaiba," Joey said, "I am just in his body."

" I know but it still feels funky," Tristan said.

"Since when do you use funky Tristan?" Malik asked.

"Since when do you ask me questions like that?"

"Just asking," he said.

"I'm bored," Bakura said.

"I have an idea why don't I send you to the shadow realm?" Marik said.

"No thanks,"

"That wasn't optional," Marik said.

"I am sorry you feel that way," Bakura said.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Did anyone hear that?" Yugi asked hanging up the phone.

"Yes," Joey asked.

Kaiba walked into the room where everyone was looking pretty mad.

"Look at me,"

"Yeah so your ugly," Duke said.

"Hey Kaiba is in my body so you are calling me ugly," Joey said.

"So?" Duke said.

"Hello back to me here!" Kaiba shouted, "I still look like the mutt why?"

"I decided that we shouldn't risk our lives just to switch back. I mean why get our brains switch surgically when there is a much easier way?" Joey said.

"Easier way. Becoming friends isn't an easier way,"

"It isn't painful,"

"For me it will be," Kaiba said.

The phone rang and Yugi answered it then after screaming he slammed the phone back down on the receiver.

"That was the pizza people they said they can't deliver our pizza because they are closed," Yugi said, "I called them ten minutes before the pizza store closed."

"Wow that is a bummer," Mokuba said.

"Mokuba when did you get here?" Kaiba said.

"I was here the whole time," he said.

"No you weren't," Kaiba said.

"What are we going to eat now?" Joey asked.

"We can eat fluffy puff marshmallows," Tristan said.

"What are fluffy puff marshmallows?" Tea asked.

" Fluffy puff marshmallows," Tristan said.  
" Huh?" Joey asked.

"You can put fluffy puff marshmallows in your pocket for secret eating," Tristan said putting his finger over his mouth as if to show it was secret.

"Tristan are you O.K.?" Marik asked, "because you are acting a little weirder then usual."

"You can keep it under your pillow for sleepy time," Tristan said yawing.

"You are scary me," Mokuba said.

Tristan brings a marshmallow from his pocket and began to talk again.

"His puffity, His puffity. 6,7,8,9,10," Tristan said eating the marshmallow.

"O.k." Joey said, "And this solves our food problem how?"

"We can eat fluffy puff marshmallows," Tristan said bringing out three bags of marshmallows.

"Why are you carrying around three bags of marshmallows?" Bakura asked.

"Just incase," Tristan said.

They looked at Tristan then they ate some of the marshmallows. Bakura ate a marshmallow but began to choke.

"Don't worry Bakura I will send the dreaded marshmallow to the shadow realm," Marik said.

"You can't do that and if you tired you would send Bakura to the shadow realm instead," Ryou said.

"It is a risk I am willing take," Marik said.

"I am not choking anymore," Bakura said.

After they finished eating the marshmallows they all went home.

Well read and review to see what happens.


	4. Wardrobe

A Walk In Your Shoes

Chap4 Wardrobe

Yugi and the gang waited for Kiaba and Joey to arrive. When they walked in everyone's jaw dropped. Joey was wearing his normal clothes except it didn't look quite as normal when they were on Kaiba. Kaiba too wasn't going to let Joey's body ruin him so he to was wearing his normal clothing.

"What are you two wearing?" Yugi asked.

"Clothes," Joey said.

"We know that but um- well- you both look ugly," Tea said.

" I don't look ugly," Kaiba said.

Everyone looked at Kiaba who was in Joey's body. He was wearing his usual black pants, black long sleeve shirt with white cape. Now this didn't look right on Joey. Same with Joey's clothes on Kaiba it just didn't work.

"You both look funky," Tristan said.

"I think I look o.k." Joey said.

"No you don't," Duke said.

"I had a little trouble putting my pants on Kaiba's body," Joey said.

"Are you saying I am fat?"

"No I am just saying you have a big butt," Joey said.

"Since we are all here why don't we go to the movies or something," Tea said.

"Good idea somewhere dark where my brother and Joey wont attract attention," Mokuba said.

"We don't look that bad," Joey said.

"Actually you do," Marik said.

On the way to the movie theatre a lot of people were staring. Kaiba yelled at a few kids and a few teenagers. When they finally made it to the theatre the ticket boy was staring.

"Twelve tickets to Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Aszkaban," Joey said, " I am not paying for this by myself."

"Joey you don't have any money," Tristan said.

"That is why I am not paying by myself," Joey said.

"Don't forget us," Mai said.

"Yeah add two more. Helloooooo," Joey said.

"Uh that will be $35.56," he said giving Joey the tickets.

"Thank you,"

They went to the concession stand where Joey let loose and practically bought everything. After paying the man they went into the dark theatre where the movie was being shown.

"Why are we seeing this movie?" Kaiba asked.

"People were talking about it so I decided why not see it," Joey said.

"Since when do you make the choices?" Kaiba asked.

"Ever since I got in your body," Joey said, "now shut up the movie is starting."

As they watched the movie Joey munched down on his snacks. Duke was laughing at parts that weren't funny. Marik was throwing popcorn at the kids sitting in the seats in front of him and Bakura threw skittles.

"I don't believe this crap. Fairies, ghost, flying half bird half horse this is ridicules. As if magic is real," Kaiba said.

"Shut up and watch the movie," Joey said.

Another few minutes of the movie went by and then Kiaba spoke up again.

"A werewolf now that is stupid. Everyone knows there is no such thing as werewolves," Kaiba said.

"Kaiba shut up!"

After the movie they headed out of the theatre.

"That was a great movie. The best part was when Harry used that spell on the dementors. He is almost as powerful as me," Yami said.

"I want to know who this voldermort is," Bakura asked, "seems like a cool dude."

"Bakura he is the bad guy," Ryou said.

"Makes him even cooler," Bakura said.

"If you ask me that movie was silly and a waste of time," Kaiba said.

"No one asked you," Joey said.

"Now mutt I have a meeting tomorrow and they wont listen to me so I am going to have to be there with you so I can tell you what to do," Kaiba said.

"Meetings are boring," Joey said.

"If you don't go tomorrow you will ruin my reputation," Kaiba said.

"It is already ruined," Joey stated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kaiba asked.

"Well since you act so mean to everyone but your brother you have a bad reputation. People are scared of you,"

"That gives me respect and power," Kaiba said.

"Then how come so many of your old co workers tired to take the business from you?" Joey asked.

"That was Pegasus's fault," Kaiba said, "He tricked my workers."

"That is want you think," Joey said.

"That isn't a problem because I fired them and got new workers,"

"That Harry Potter is ugly," Mai said.

"No you didn't," Tea said.

"Now Maulthoy-,"

"Maulthoy is ugly," Tea said.

"Want to take this argument outside?" Mai asked.

"We are already outside," Tea said.

"Good," Mai said.

"Don't fight. Both of you are wrong. Ron is handsome," Serenity said.

Tea and Mai looked at Serenity and the fight began again. Everyone headed back to the game shop.

"What do we do now?" Tea asked.

"I don't know," Duke said.

"How about we all duel," Yami said.

"Good idea," Tristan said.

Yami smiled happily.

"Then afterwards we can get on the backs of dolphins and fly into the moon," Tristan said making Yami frown.

"I thought it was a good idea," Yami said.

"I think it would be fun if we all-,"

"Hold that thought did anyone here that?" Joey asked.

"What?" everyone asked.

"It is the sound of my idea," Joey said.

"Oh,"

"We should play video games because well I want to show all of you guys my awesome skills," Joey said.

"Great idea except my Play Station two was thrown out the window," Yugi said looking at Yami.

"What? The Play Station was possessed by an evil force," Yami said.

"I told you the Play Station is not possessed," Yugi said, "but you didn't listen and you threw it out the window."

"It was too," Yami said.

"Since my idea was thrown out the window what next?" Joey asked.

"I think I should teach you how to be the boss of a corporation," Kaiba said.

"That is boring," Joey said.

"First thing always sound like you're the boss. Make them do what you want by the booming of your commanding voice. Scare them so they will fear and respect you so no one can say anything that is against what you say. Second and final thing if they don't do the right thing fire them," Kabia said.

"What if I don't want to fire them?" Joey asked.

"Then I will make your life even more miserable then it already is," Kaiba said.

"Whatever,"

"Hey it is the bell I better see what the customer wants," Yugi said going downstairs.

After five minutes Yugi came running back upstairs his eyes as wide as flying saucers.

"Who was down there?" Yami asked.

"Many,"

"Many? Many what?" Yami asked.

"Many reporters," Yugi said, "here to see Kaiba."

"Cool I get to be on T.V."

"Don't go down there," Kaiba said.

"I am going to be on T.V. I mean you are going to be on T.V which is really me in your body meaning I will be on T.V. which is me on T.V. in your body," Joey said.

Joey then went downstairs to meet up with the many reporters down there.

"Mr. Kaiba tell us what you are going to do about the new competition from a corporation called Gamo?" Lisa asked from action news five.

"I say the more competition the better," Joey said.

"Tell us why you have decided to answer our questions?"

"I think if I didn't answer that would be rude," Joey said.

"Interesting wardrobe," she said.

"Yes I call it the Joey Wheeler because Joey is the coolest,"

"I see but why are you wearing those clothes?' she asked. " If you really want to know why I am wearing these clothes is beacuse I am not really Kiaba I am Joey Wheeler. See we switched places," Joey said.

"Now you have heard it everyone right from the mouth of Seto Kaiba. Turning crazy under the pressure of competition,"

"No don't worry my friend isn't going crazy he is just being funny," Kiaba said trying to save his reputation.

"Who are you and why are you wearing Mr. Kaiba's clothes?"

"I am his friend Joey Wheeler and we are celebrating each other day where we dress up as each other,"

"Smooth Kaiba," Joey whispered.

"Mr.Kaiba, when did you get a friend?"

"Well um- see-uh I just did," Joey said quickly.

"Well there you have it Seto Kaiba's one and only interview back to you Sarah," she said as Bakura made faces in the background.

The newscast left making everything quite.

"What were you thinking Wheeler?" Kaiba asked.

"I was just answering they're questions," Joey said.

"Are you trying to make me look stupid and crazy?"

"No and yes,"

" I thought I said not to go down there?"

"Yes but when you say it I automatically turn on my Kaiba force field, so everything you say bounces off my force field,"

"You are so- I don't have time for this I am going home but I want to see you bright and early 5:00am,"

"Fa, fa, five o'clock? Why?"

"So we can go over the rules before the meeting. Just because I am in your body and you're in mine doesn't give you the right to ruin my life,"

After those exact words Kaiba left with Mokuba.

"No way am I waking up that early," Joey said as he watched Kaiba leave.

See what happens at the meeting. Read and review.


	5. Gamo

A Walk In Your Shoes

(An: Remember Kiaba is in Joey's body and Joey is in Kiaba's body)

Chap5 Gamo

Kaiba stood outside of Kaiba corp. waiting for Joey's arrival. While he was waiting he even tried to get in himself but they kicked him out. Kaiba looked around wondering where the mutt was. He called Joey on the phone to hear a sleepy Joey on the other side.

"Hello,"

"Mutt I thought I told you to be down here by 5:00am?" Kaiba asked.

"I know but I woke up at 5:00 then I said wait why should I wake up early so I went back to bed," Joey explained.

"Mutt this meeting is very important it is between Kiaba corp. and Gamo," Kiaba said.

"I thought you hated them?" Joey asked standing next to Kiaba

"When did you- I do but we are going to compromise," Kaiba said.

"You compromising," Joey said.

"Yes I can when business is involved," Kaiba said.

Kiaba pushed Joey inside the building once the secretary saw Joey she let them up. In the empty meeting room Joey sat in the big chair as Kaiba walked around the room.

"First things first, you need to change what you are wearing," Kaiba said.

"What is wrong with what I am wearing?' Joey asked.

"You look like a punk," he said.

Kaiba went out of the big meeting room returning with his clothes. Joey screamed in horror no way was he going to wear Kiaba's clothes.

"Now mutt I will be taking your clothes so you can wear mine,"

"No way I had a bad dream about this once," Joey said.

"Now mutt-,"

Kaiba chased Joey around with his clothes until Joey got tired.

"There now was that so bad?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes and this turtleneck is itchy," Joey said.

" Second of all language," Kaiba said.

"I speak English already," Joey said.

"Oh don't play dumb with me," Kaiba said.

"I am not,"

"None of that slang or codes," Kaiba said.

"But-,"

"None of that untamed behavior, I want you to be on your best behavior," Kaiba said.

"Untamed?"

"Third of all speaking,"

"What about my speaking?"

"I want you to speak like you know what you are talking about," Kaiba said.

"What if-,"

"Fourth jokes," Kaiba said, "laugh at them with a business laugh not a wild hillbilly laugh."

"I don't have a wild hill-,"

"Fifth thing sit up straight don't slouch," Kaiba said, "sixth thing don't fall asleep while someone is talking."

"What!?," Joey yelled waking up.

"Last thing no breaks,"

"No breaks what if I need to-,"

"No breaks!"

The little speaker on the table in the meeting room went off projecting a ladie's voice around the room. Kiaba pressed the button answering the lady.

"O.k. mutt they are here sit in that chair. I will be sitting right here next to you telling you what to say," Kiaba said, "remember all the rules"

"There are rules really that is so lame," Joey said.

"Mutt,"

"Just kidding Kiaba,"

"Hello Mr. Kiaba,"

"What's up," Joey said raising his hand to give the man a high five.

Kiaba began to cough loudly. Joey asked Kiaba if he was sick but then Kiaba coughed louder.

"Excuse me for my behavior it was untamed," Joey said shaking the man's hand.

When all of the Kiaba corp. members were seated the Gamo people walked in. A girl and a boy stood in front of all the other people then they sat by each other. Joey went over to them and shacked their hands.

"You must be Mr. Kaiba I enjoyed yesterday's interview," the boy grinned.

"I am happy for you," Joey said.

"How rude of me I am Thomas Carter and that is my sister Jennifer Carter," he said.

"Nice to meet both of you,"

Joey went back to his seat next to Kiaba at the head of the table.

"Mr.Kaiba could you answer this for me,"

"Yes Mr. Carter," Joey said.

"Why did you schedule this meeting with my clearly better corporation and your runned down corp.?" Thomas asked.

"I wanted to commence a compromised," Joey said after Kiaba finished whispering in his ear.

"A compromise how thoughtful," he said.

"Well I thought why should we fight when we can work together and split the profit 50/50," Joey said.

"I see,"

Thirty minutes went by of the meeting. Joey could feel the tension in the room. The rest of the Kiaba and Gamo corp. employees were asked to leave so the discussion would be between the two leaders of the corporations.

" Joey I am very surprised by your progress during this meeting," Kiaba said.

"Well I guess it isn't as hard as I thought," Joey replied.

"Mr.Kaiba I was very surprised by the news of your friend. I didn't know you had a friend especially a low ranking street kid," Thomas smiled.

Joey thought about what Thomas had just said then it made sense they were insulting him, not really him but Kaiba in his body but it was really him. Seating there Joey tried to ignore the comment.

"You don't know Joey as well as I do he has a great personality," Joey stated.

"If you think beating people up, smelling bad, and having bad manners and a bad temper is the making of a great personality," Thomas said.

"Like my brother said people with corporations like us shouldn't be hanging out with the filth of Domino," Jennifer said.

That was it Joey couldn't hold his anger in any longer.

"I don't know what both of your problems are but not all street kids are bad. You are both the ones with bad manners and Bo problem so leave the street kids alone," Joey shouted making Kiaba's relaxed smile turn into his regular frown.

"Mr.Kiaba you are over reacting over nothing," Thomas said.

"You can't judge people you don't know especially street kids. Have you ever met one?" Joey asked getting out of his chair.

"I can judge who ever I want and I already did," Thomas said.

"Then I want you to leave right now!" Joey hollered.

" Don't listen to my friend I don't mind the taunting," Kiaba said.

"I mind," Joey, said his face burning red with anger.

"We will be leaving then consider your compromise denied," Thomas said leaving the room.

"Goodbye you snobs," Joey screamed.

Thomas and Jennifer left the meeting room leaving Kiaba and Joey alone.

"Can you believe those people," Joey said.

"Joey you know you just cost me my reputation?" Kiaba said.

"Those people were rude. I am glad the compromise was denied," Joey said.

"Who cares if they are rude? You should get that street kid stuff a lot," Kiaba said.

"Are you saying you believe what they said about street kids?" Joey asked.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I want to know,"

"I don't have to share that information with you,"

"Kiaba all I can say is this you are as rude as they are," Joey said, " and if you are going to be acting that way then I want nothing to do with your meetings."

Joey immediately left the meeting room leaving Kiaba alone. Making his way to the game shop Joey saw Tristan and Duke were dueling. He walked up to them changing his mood so they wouldn't know what was wrong.

"What's up guys?" Joey asked.

"Nothing really man how was your business meeting?" Tirstan asked.

"Oh it was boring,"

"Why are you back so early? Usually meetings like that are hours and hours," Duke said.

"Kaiba was happy with my performance he let me go home early," Joey said.

"Really?" Tirstan asked.

Joey followed Duke and Tristan into the game shop where the rest of the gang was.

"No Marik I am more handsome," Malik said.

"No you are wrong you are ugly," Marik said.

"No-,"

"Hey Joey how was the meeting?" Yugi asked.

"Why are people asking me about that? I mean it was o.k."

" Hey let's see what is on the news," Tea said.

"The news is boring," Bakura said.

"I believe the news isn't that bad," Serenity said.

"The news tells us about what is going on with the celebrities," Mai smiled.

"The news it is," Yugi said.

"Today we have an exclusive interview with Gamo," the anchorman said.

"How do you feel about the competition forming between your Gamo corp. and Kiaba corp.?"

"I believe there is no competition at all. For Kiaba is a bad mannered, tempered and very rude man," Thomas said.

"Kiaba must be yelling at the TV at home," Tristan said.

"Why do you say that?" the anchorman asked.

"We had a meeting today. It went well so far until I started talking about street kids and then he exploded,"

"Why?"

"All I said was that street kids have no manners are out of control, odor problem, bullies, and nothing more,"

"You believe what you said?"

"I stand by my opinion 100%,"

"Jennifer do you fill the same way?"

"Like I said at the meeting before we were rudely shooed out. Street kids are the filth of Domino,"

"Well thank you fro spending time with us to tell us how you feel,"

Yugi turned off the TV everyone was looking at Joey now.

"Even though I am not a street kid anymore it still hurts," Joey said anger showing on his face again,"

"Hope no one buys any of their products," Yami said.

"Maybe I should send them to the shadow realm," Marik said.

"That would be a great idea," Bakura agreed.

"No one is getting sent to the shadow realm," Ryou said, "without me as your witness."

"No guys don't do anything," Joey said.

Joey waved good-bye to his friends then he went on his way home to his real house. On his way there he ran inot Mokuba.

"What are you doing out here this late Mokuba?" Joey asked.

"I am on my way from my friends house,"

"Where's your limo?"  
"Didn't want a ride,"

"How is everyone reacting to your brother?" Joey asked.

"They keep asking why is there a stanger my home?"  
"I said I invited him to stay with me," Mokuba said, "and when they asked me where my brother was I would say he is staying at someone's else house."

"I see," Joey said, "you should get home quick."

"O.k. I will,"

Joey began to walk again in the direction of his home but heard footsteps behind him. Turning around Joey saw no one there. As Joey walked the thing walked too. This time Joey turned around quick enough to see camera crews and reporters everywhere following behind him.

"Mr.Kaiba did you watch the news today?"

"Mr. Kiaba what do you have to say about what Thomas stated?"

"Mr.Kiaba -,"

"How about all of you just shut up before I break every single one of your faces," Joey said.

"Mr.Kaiba-,"

Tired of all the questions Joey punched a camera right out of a man's hands then he turned and darted down the sidewalk. When he opened the door of his house Serenity attacked him with a broom.

"Out of my house!"

"Serenity,"

"Out of my house!"

"Serenity!"

"Out of my house now! I am going to call the police,"

"I am not really Kiaba I am just in his body remember?" Joey asked.

" Oh yeah I'm sorry Joey," Serenity blushed, "it is just that when I see you I see someone else."

"That is what you are supposed to see,"

"You're right well um goodnight Joey," Serenity said.

"Good night,"

Joey went up to his room and went to bed but then woke up to the sound of rocks hitting glass. Opening his window Joey stuck his head out of it.

"What the – Bakura Marik what are you both doing outside my house?"

"Do you want sweet revenge?" Bakura asked.

"Revenge at those who made you mad?"

"Really sweet revenge?" Bakura asked.

"What flavor?" Joey laughed.

Marik and Bakura looked at Joey then they both shook their heads. Joey went downstairs to the outside to where Bakura and Marik were standing.

"So do you want revenge?" Marik asked again.

"Yes I do," Joey smiled.

"O.k. this is the plan," Bakura and Marik said.

Oh no Bakura and Marik helping Joey get revenge? Bakura and Marik together is one dangerous team. Find out what they are going to do next time on /A walk In Your shoes/. Please review.


	6. A Prank to Remember

A Walk In Your Shoes

Chap6 A Prank to Remember

(An: Remember Kiaba is in Joey's body and Joey is in Kaiba's body)

Joey followed Marik and Bakura to the Gamo headquarters. They stopped in front of the doors.

"Why are we here?" Joey asked.

"Remember the prank," Bakura said.

"How are we going to get in?" Joey asked.

"Easy," Marik said.

Marik brought out his millennium rod and began to hit the doors with it.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked, "Aren't you going to break the rod?"

"No," he said.

Joey watched Marik hit the doors one more time and then they broke down leaving a clear entrance for them.

"How did you do that?" Joey questioned.

"Can't everyone do that?"

Joey didn't respond he just walked into the building. He looked around to see that no one was there. The lights were turned off. Motioning for a switch he pushed the button and the lights turned on.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked, "You want us to get caught?"

"Not like that would be a problem," Marik said turning off the lights, " I could easily send them to the shadow realm."

"How did you guys know where to find this place?" Joey asked.

"Easy where it always is," Bakura said.

"Oh," Joey said.

Walking to an elevator Bakura took Marik's rod and smashed the button. Suddenly the elevator came alive. They walked inside pressing the button sixteen. Elevator music started to play as Bakura snapped his fingers. When the doors opened they were on the main floor of the building.

"Now our plan can begin, soon I will take over the world and no one will be able to stop me," Marik laughed.

"I thought we were just going to get revenge?" Joey asked.

"Same thing," Marik said.

They looked for a door that was Thomas's office. When they found it Joey took Marik's rod and hit the door.

"Give me that!" Marik yelled.

"We need to open the door," Joey said.

Marik pushed the doors open making Joey feel really stupid. Once inside they turned on a lamp. The office was filled with posters saying ' Gamo can show you the way of the game' or ' we are better than you deal with it'. Joey believed the posters were stupid. Bakura was digging in one of the drawers bringing out wads of money.

"Bakura we are here for revenge not to steal," Joey said taking the money and stuffing it back in the drawers.

After Joey closed the drawer filled with money he went to stop Marik from destroying a computer. Bakura shrugged his shoulders, opened the drawer and continued to steal the money from the drawer.

"Don't touch that computer, leave the money alone!" Joey yelled, " stop!"

"Gees o.k." they said.

"Now let's get back to what we were supposed to be doing," Joey said.

"O.k. now the prank will be simple and fun but you can't be here to witness our plan," Marik said pushing Joey out of the room. "Now go home the prank will come into action tomorrow."

"Wait a minute," Joey said.

"Go we'll be fine," Bakura said still stuffing his pockets with cash.

" Well o.k. but don't do anything drastic," Joey said.

"We promise," they said.

"O.k. well bye," Joey said.

Joey walked to the elevator then turned to look at Marik and Bakura still smiling and waving bye.

"I hope they know what they are doing," he said to himself.

The next morning Joey went to the Game shop with Serenity. There he saw his friends staring at the TV.

"What is going on?" Joey asked.

"Shh!" they said.

"Breaking news we have just been informed that Gamo was under attack by two supernatural beasts,"

"Yes Raymond the Gamo industry was destroyed by what they say dragons," Cindy said.

"We will go to Sarah from the exact spot of the incident," Raymond said.

"Hello I am standing in front of the Gamo building," Sarah said, "you must be wondering where is the building well two dragon like creatures have left a once beautifully standing tall building to ruins. We will be talking to Thomas and Jennifer right now."

"Hello Thomas will you tell me what you saw exactly," she asked.

"Well when I got into my office that morning to see how my employees were doing and there sitting in my office was a blue eyes white dragon," he said, "At first I thought that I was going crazy from all of the work I was doing but then the dragon roared at me."

"I picked up my briefcase and threw it at the dragon. Which later on I found out was a horrible idea. I ran to look for my sister to tell her what I had seen, but she too was in a sticky situation. A red eyes black dragon was this close to her face looking about ready to bite it off. So I did the smartest thing I could I threw a chair at it. Of course the dragon came towards me but my sister got away. My sister passed the dragon to be by my side as we both clutched each others hands to jump out the window."

"Wow and do you have an idea of who could have done this?" Sarah asked her face brighten by the great story she was reporting.

"I have only one accusation Mr.Kaiba of Kaiba. Corp," he said, I don't know how you did it but once I gather all my lawyers I am going to sue you for everything you are worth."

"And back to you Cindy,"

"Thank you Cindy. On to other news," she began but Yugi turned off the TV.

"How horrible," Tea said.

"Oh dear," Ryou said.

Joey glared at Bakura and Marik angrily but all they did was smile.

"I wonder who could have done such a thing?" Serenity asked.

Bam! The door was broke down showing an angry Kaiba in Joey's body along with a shocked Mokuba.

"What did you do mutt?!" Kaiba asked holding Joey by the shirt.

"I didn't' do anything," Joey said.

"Thanks to you the whole world is going to think I am a psychopath!" Kaiba spat.

"But you are," Joey said a smile showing up on his face.

"This isn't something to smile about because you are so dead," Kaiba yelled raising his fist to sock Joey.

"You can't punch me I am in your body so you are punching yourself," Joey said.

"Grrr!"

"Now put me down so I can explain," Joey said.

Kiaba let go of Joey so he could feel free again.

"Explain mutt!" Kaiba hollered.

"Yesterday I came back from the Game shop still angry about the meeting. When I got home and went to sleep an hour or so later Bakura and Marik were throwing rocks at my house, so I got up. They asked me if I wanted revenge and well I couldn't resist. We went down to Gamo corp. and then after a while Marik and Bakura told me to leave saying it was all under control. So I left. So you see I have nothing to do with the destruction of Gamo."

"You left Marik and Bakura alone?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes where were you when I said that?"

"You idiot!" Kaiba yelled, "you don't leave to psychos alone."

"It wasn't my fault," Joey said.

"Yes it is all your fault," Kaiba screamed, "My reputation and my business is going to be ruined."

"Don't overreact what can they do?" Joey asked.

"They can demolish my corporation or worse," Kaiba said dragging Joey down to Kaiba corp.

"Can't we take the limo?" Joey asked.

Kaiba only grunted, Joey looked behind to see his friends following closely behind. When they stopped in front of Kaiba corp. they saw a huge crane lifting some type of sign off of Kaiba corp.

"What are you doing Thomas?" Kaiba yelled.

"Oh I we are just putting the finishing touches to our new building," he said.

"What new-oh- my- god!" Kaiba yelled.

"Oh," everyone said.

The Kaiba corp. sign was replaced with a huge sign saying Gamo. Kaiba kneeled down in horror.

"At least you got your whish Kaiba you guys can now compromise," Joey smiled nervously.

"Mutt,"

"Yes, Kaiba?"

"By the time I am through with you there will be nothing left," he yelled jumping to his feet.

"Remember Kaiba I am in your body so you don't want to hurt yourself," Joey said running for his life.

"I will heal," he said.

"We are the best there is," Bakura said.

"We didn't even get in trouble," Marik said.

"We should help people with revenge often," Bakura said.

"Kaiba! Leave Joey alone. Kaiba!" Yugi yelled chasing after Kaiba as Kaiba was chasing after Joey.

"Yugi! Don't do anything I am coming to help you," Yami yelled running after Yugi.

" You will need some muscle," Tristan said running after Yami.

"No one will need your pointy head Tristan," Tea said running after Tristan, "Wait will be needed is friendship."

"Do you want to run after them?" Malik asked Ryou.

"Do you?"

"Not really," Malik said.

"Hey there is a soda machine near by," Ryou said.

"Whoever gets there last will buy the soda's," Malik said.

"Hold on we will need money first," Ryou said.

"Look at all the money I stole from that drawer," Bakura said.

"Thank you," Ryou said taking half of his money.

"What? You little- get back here!"

"I will pay you back," Ryou yelled.

"Give me back my money before I send you to the shadow realm," Bakura said chasing Ryou.

"Hey Bakura once you get that money you are giving it to me," Marik said chasing Bakura.

"Run Malik run!" Bakura shrieked Malik in his way.

"I am running as fast as I can," he hollered.

"When I get a hold of you mutt – oh- you will be hurting for weeks," Kaiba roared.

"And that's a wrap," Mokuba said as he watched everyone run." Big brother stop chasing Joey and take me to the arcade."

Wow what a chapter. Now review please. To see if Kaiba gets a hold of Joey or if Bakura sends Ryou to the shadow realm review.


	7. Goodbye Serenity

A Walk in your Shoes

(An: Sorry guys had to get my computer fix. )

Chap7 Goodbye Serenity 

Joey picked up his speed because Kaiba was getting really close to him. He then stopped, making everyone run into him.

"Ow! Why you-

"Serenity is leaving today I must take her to the airport. Hey Kaiba can I borrow the limo. I mean yours or mine. Oh whatever," Joey said.

"My company is ruined and you want to take a limo ride?" Kaiba roared.

"Not a limo ride I have to drop off Serenity," he corrected.

"I don't care," he growled.

Ryou threw the money in the air so Bakura would leave him alone.

"Money I love you," Bakura grinned.

"I got my exercise for today," Malik spoke taking a huge breathe.

"Thank you Bakura you owe me anyway," Marik stated snatching the money from Bakura's hand.

"Your welco- wait a minute I don't owe you anything give me back my money!"

"Bye Bakura!" Marik laughed.

Joey begged Kaiba for his limo even though he was in Kaiba's body and he could just take it himself.

"I will give you my limo on one condition," Kaiba grinned.

"What?"

Kaiba lifted his fist and punch Joey right in the face.

"That felt good," he said.

Joey woke up to the smell of leather. Looking around he saw he was in Kaiba's limo. His head was doing summersaults as he tried to pull himself together. He moved his hand to his nose because he felt something trickling down it. When he pulled his hand away he discovered he had a very bloody nose. The limo seemed bigger to Joey then he noticed this wasn't a regular limo it was a kind of bus limo.

Joey had heard of limo buses but he hadn't actually been in one. Noticing Yugi Joey saw he was crying.

"Yugi what is wrong?"

"Joey thank the heart of the cards that you are all right," he rambled, " I was about to accuse Kaiba of murder. I was so scared I thought you were gone for sure when you hit the ground like that and didn't move."

"It was just a simple punch," Kaiba said.

"How long was I out?" Joey questioned.

"30 minutes," Tristan answered, "and I was about to go WWSmack down on Kaiba too."

"Dang Kaiba you must of hit me pretty hard," Joey yelled but then softened when his head hurt, "I always thought you were a wimp."

The limo bus came to a screeching halt at Joey's house, which made him put his hands over his ears. Getting out of the car he went up to his house and knocked on the door not wanting to waist time with a key.

"Hey-BIG BROTHER WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"Serenity I am fine Kaiba just-

"HE DID WHAT! BIG BROTHER IF HE TOUCHED YOU OH I'D PERSONALLY GIVE HIM A GOOD OLD KICK IN THE STOMACH!"

"Serenity could you please hurry up you might miss your flight," he said.

After more questions about Kaiba Serenity finally went to go get her belongings. They both got in the car arriving at the airport 20 minutes before Serenity had to leave.

"Bye Sis!" Joey shouted as Serenity boarded the plane, but then cringed in pain.

"Bye!"

"Bye Serenity!" Duke and Tristan said and then glared at each other.

Joey's head hurt a lot. He didn't think one little punch could make so much a difference. Everything began to spin around him. Soon darkness covered his vision as he fainted.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ "Joey, Joey," Tristan said.

"If he is dead Bakura will send you to the shadow realm Kaiba,"Yugi said.

"Now why would I do that?" Bakura asked.

"Wait he is waking up," Malik said.

"Joey are you o.k?" Tea asked concerned.

"I am fine my head just hurts," Joey said rubbing his head.

"His head hurts. Kaiba you're dead," Yugi said inching toward Kaiba along with the others.

"No guys don't-never mind," Joey shrugged.

"Don't you people dare touch me or I will sue,"

"Yeah my brother will sue," Mokuba said then shoved a candy bar in his mouth.

"Wait we should all give Kaiba a break his has been through a lot with being switched, and losing his business to a better business Gamo," Tea said.

"Better business?"

Everyone looked at each other.

"GET RICH BOY!" they shouted.

"I am warning you people," Kaiba said running out of the airport and jumping into his limo taking Mokuba too.

"People he was our way back," Joey complained.

"We can walk," Yugi smiled.

"540 miles?" Joey frowned.

"We better get started," he said, "I predict if we leave now we can get there by 1:00 tomorrow afternoon."

"Great," Joey said sarcastically.

They began to walk down the long dusty, smelly road. Joey felt so tired he wished he could go to sleep. His head was still hurting but his nose stopped bleeding and that was a good thing.

"Man Kaiba's body is so weak it can't even take a silly little sissy punch," Joey said.

"The man has no time to get into shape," Tristan laughed, "he is to busy running a business to stop and smell he roses."

"Why would he?" Marik asked, "Roses stink."

"No they smell really good," Tea remarked.

"Quiet Tea your nose is broken," Marik smiled.

"It isn't," she yelled, "it is in perfect smelling condition."

"Hey guys look at the sign it says Domino is on the right 17 more miles," Duke cheered.

"See Joey this wasn't so bad," Yugi grinned.

"Big brother what are you doing?" Mokuba asked.

"I am looking in this book of magic I got it from the library," he stated.

"Really?"

"Yes and I am going to find a more efficient way to get me out of the mutt's body it is starting to itch," he said itching wildly.

Kaiba turned the pages of the Magic for Intelligent people slowly, so he wouldn't miss the page. Other people would turn the pages of a reference book wildly missing their page in a mad flipping page rush. Kaiba of course preferred to do the opposite of those so-called "people" and turn the page like an intelligent person and not a barbaric, savage beast.

He got to the page and his frown deepens. This page read if you get switched you must become great companions with the one you've switched with or face the life for ever in their body. It was exactly what Yami said except in a more intelligent way, but the book was called Magic for Intelligent people.

"Did you find it big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"No," Kaiba itched, "I think I must take drastic measures and becomes friends with the untrained mutt. And I know in the end I will regret it all."

"Finally we made it," Joey sighed slumping onto Yugi's couch.

"We did didn't we?" Duke said taking a huge breathes.

"Now that I am here I don't want to move," Tristan said.

"So what do we do now?" Malik asked.

"Nothing," Bakura said.

"I know what I want to do," Tea said.

"What?"

"Talk about the wonders of friendship,"

"Friendship is for the weak,"

"Huh?" they asked.

"Whoa where did that come from?" Joey asked himself.

"Joey you just sounded like Kaiba," Ryou said.

Yami began to slowly rise from where he was sitting.

"Yami what didn't you tell us?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't want anyone to freak out, but if they don't get back into their right bodies they will become the person whose body they are in?"

"What?" they asked bewildered.

"Short terms Joey you will start acting like Kaiba and Kaiba will start acting like you,"

"No way," Joey hollered.

"That is horrible," Duke answered.

"Does it really matter I mean he looks like Kaiba so it won't really make a difference," Marik said.

"Actually since Joey is in Kaiba's body he will begin to think like Kaiba but still have a little bit of Joey left. Meaning he will be both Kaiba and Joey, but soon will be only Kaiba,"

"Does it really matter?" Marik asked, "I mean in the end we will have a Joey so it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does because the Joey we thought was Joey would be Kaiba instead of Joey," Yami corrected.

"I think it doesn't matter," Marik said.

"I don't want to turn into Kaiba," Joey said.

"Then you know what you have to do,"

"Yes and I am not going to like it,"

Kaiba sat down to eat with his brother. Reaching for a knife he wanted to take a little bit but instead he stuffed his mouth with food.

"Um big brother," Mokuba gasped.  
"MORE FOOD!" he yelled taking the whole bowl of mash potatoes and dumping it on his plate.

All the maids came to his aid bringing more things to eat. He continued to stuff his mouth until he realized what he was doing.

"Oh no this body is making me act like the mutt," he panicked.

"Uh-

"Starting tomorrow I am going to make a temporary new friend," he said, " and stop the madness."

Mokuba stared at his brother clearly wanting to ask a question but kept his mouth shut and ate the food that wasn't eaten by his brother or Joey.

Wow getting kind of weird here review please. Thank you. Sorry it took to long to write. I promise to write my 8th chapter quick.


	8. My best friend Seto Kaiba

A Walk in your shoes 

Chap8 My best friend Seto Kaiba

Joey woke up early in the morning, so he wouldn't be late for school. Which was a first for Joey because he usually was late to school. He got out of bed putting on a T-shirt and blue jeans. Running down the stairs he ran into the kitchen. Looking in the cabinets he pulled out a mug and began to make coffee, but he hated coffee. He watched the machine slowly pour the black liquid into a container. Taking his mug he filled the empty cup with the bad smelling stuff.

Taking a drink he began to feel the coffee make him wake up a little more. Afterwards Joey headed out the door without eating.

"Big brother I am heading to school now!" Mokuba shouted.

It was weird that his brother was sleeping this late. He never was late for anything. Mokuba looked at the time that was now exactly 7:00 am in the morning. He shrugged and headed out the door hoping his brother would wake up in time.

Kaiba put his legs actually Joey's legs over the bed. Getting up he looked at the time yawning.

"9:15," he read sleepily, "wait 9:15 class starts in 10 minutes."

Rushing down the stairs he wanted to take a drink of already made coffee in the kitchen, but instead he felt very hungry, so he asked his maids to make him a big breakfast. Kaiba gulped down his breakfast and went out the door slowly. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He never ate breakfast and today he did. He was turning into the mutt more and more every second.

Joey saw Yugi, Tristan, and Yami walking up to him form behind, but he ignored them.

"Hey Joey!" Yugi shouted.

Joey of course didn't respond.

"Hey man!" Tristan yelled.

Joey whirled around.

"I would appreciate it if you three left me to walk to school in peace," he said.

And with that Joey continued his walk to school.

Kaiba sat in his limo impatiently. He then saw Joey's friends walking down the sidewalk, but instead of riding past them liked he would usually do he stopped and got out of his limo.

"Hey Yugi, Tristan, and Yami wait up!" he shouted.

Yugi turned around to see Joey who was really Kaiba in Joey's body, so he ignored him.

"Hey where are you all going?" he asked, "we usually walk together."

"No we usually walk with Joey," Yugi said, "you may look like Joey, but looks deceive."

"No I am Joey remember when your cards were thrown over the ship I jumped off the boat to save them,"

"That is a memory of Joey's you are just stealing it," Yugi said.

"No it is my memory," Kaiba said putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder, "just know this we will always be friends-

"No, No, No, that was Joey's memory," Yugi yelled.

"This is getting extra weird and we are an hour late for school," Tristan stated.

"No it is-

"Listen Kaiba this will all end very soon," Yugi rubbed his forehead, " and when it does I will forget you ever said that about-

"Yugi just don't worry about it," Yami said, "it will all be fixed sooner or later."

"Why does there have to be a later involved?" Yugi asked no one in particular, "This was your fault anyway."

Yugi angrily stomped away.

"What's Yug's problem?" Kaiba asked.

Tristan and Yami gave Kaiba a dangerous glare.

"What?"

"Did you understand the math problem?" Duke asked Tea.

"Yes why?"

"I thought it was pretty confusing,"

"Really maybe I could help you,"

"Yes and also give me your math homework to copy next time for learning purposes only,"

"Nice try Duke, but no,"

"Hey what is eating you Yugi?" Malik asked.

"I wished all of this didn't happen," Yugi said.

"What?"

"The whole switching thing," he answered.

"Oh," they sighed.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh no it is Kaiba look away," Yugi whispered.

"Thanks for saving a seat for me Yug,"

"Stop calling me that," Yugi said under his breath.

"What?"

"Stop calling me that!" Yugi yelled.

"Calling you what?"

"That nickname,"

"Oh you mean Yug, but that is what I always call you,"

"No you don't only Joey calls me that," Yugi angrily stated clenching his teeth to muffle the true sound of his anger.

Suddenly Joey walked by running into Kaiba.

"Watch where you are going mutt," Joey said.

"You were the one not looking money bags," Kaiba said.

"Wait a minute did you just call me mutt?" Kaiba asked.

"Did you just call me money bags?" Joey asked.

"Freaky," Duke said.

"This is getting stranger and stranger," Tristan said.

"O.k. we need to become friends now," Kaiba said, "before we become each other completely,"

"Dunh dunh dunh,"

"Duke,"

"What I thought it was great background music,"

"But Kaiba friendship doesn't work that way," Joey said.

"It does now," Kaiba said.

"Kaiba and Joey working together," Tristan said.

"This is getting stranger and stranger," Duke said.

"Today we become the best of friends," Kaiba announced, "starting with this afternoon of fun,"

" Dunh-Duhn,"

"Duke,"

"What?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school Kaiba and Joey headed to the arcade where Kaiba got his first taste of fun.

"Why do you eat like that it is barbaric and savage," Joey said watching Kaiba eat, "I mean rock on dude."

"Wow," Kaiba said.

"Wow what?" Joey asked.

"The food was great,"

"Whatever you say," Joey rolled your eyes.

"You know you aren't really acting like yourself," Kaiba said.

"It is impossible in your body," Joey said, "I mean it is making me think like you."

"So?"

"Kaiba we aren't getting anywhere," Joey said.

"Maybe we have to save each others lives," he said, "I'll go first. So you go find a building to jump off of so I can catch you."

"Am I really that stupid," Joey wondered.

"Don't you call me stupid mutt," Kaiba spat.  
"I won't then," Joey said, "I think our spending time together is working."

"Yes I think it is beginning to work," Kaiba repeated.

"Right,"

"Your body itches,"

"What?"

"Your body itches,"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you have fleas?" Kaiba asked.

"You got to be kidding me,"

"I tried everything scratching, scratching, flea powder, even a collar and nothing works," Kaiba frowned, "you have some mean fleas living on you."

"Maybe it is all in your head," Joey said.

"Are you saying I am crazy?"

"Yes,"

"Does this look crazy?" Kaiba spoke shaking fleas everywhere.

"Whoa stop please," Joey, pleaded.

"O.k."

"Kaiba what are you doing?" Joey asked.

"Scratching behind my I mean your ears," Kaiba said.

"With my foot," Joey said.

"Yes,"

"You know what why don't we play a game," Joey asked.

"Alright, what game?"

"It is a little game called Race Car Fury," Joey grinned.

"Race Car Fury?" he said, "never heard of it."

Joey got up taking Kaiba by the hand quickly leading him to the racecar game. Standing in front of two racing games Joey inserted a coin into each. Getting behind the wheel he chose his player. Then what car he wanted, and after pressed the red button saying start.

The lights flashed red, yellow, then green signaling Joey to start. Pressing his foot to the pedal he began to speed pass the other cars. Joey smiled proudly as he passed more cars. Curiously he glanced at Kaiba's screen and his jaw dropped. He was in first place already which made Joey's 3rd place look like nothing. Joey was more amazed as Kaiba's speed meter increased from 40 to 180 miles per hour. Gluing his eyes back on his screen he stepped on the pedal more to increase his own speed.

Even when he passed the second car Kaiba still came in first place.

"I don't ever remember being good at this particular type of game," Kaiba said.

"I don't remember losing," Joey ogled at Kaiba's screen with winner flashing on it, "You now have my game skills."

"I don't want your games skills," Kaiba spoke, "what is that going to do to my dueling?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Joey demanded.

"I was just saying since I have your game skills my dueling skills might go down the disposal," he smiled.

"Why I- you me duel now!" Joey hollered.

"No thank you," Kaiba said.

"You think you have a chose!?"

"Don't bark to loud the dog catchers might hear you,"

"That is it!" Joey fumed, "this little get together is over!"

Joey ran to the door of the arcade and slammed it behind him. No way could he become friends with that jerk. Not in a million years.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey opened the door of the game shop to see the smiling face of Yugi. His anger slowly decreased as Yugi approached him.

"Joey how was the-

"I hated it he was being such of a loser," Joey interrupted.

"That must be-

"I mean he couldn't say anything nice," Joey interrupted again.

"I am sorry about that Joey," Yugi said.

"Don't be it isn't your fault," he assured Yugi, "it is Yami's."

"You must not blame it on me," he said.

"But it is your fault," Joey repeated, "you started this all. You crazy old pharaoh."

"How dare you-

"Yami let it go," Yugi frowned shaking his head.

"I'll let it go this time just because it was a little of my fault,"

"More like a lot," Joey muttered.

"But if he says anymore about it I will make him regret it," Yami glared at Joey.

Suddenly Duke ran into the game shop panicking.

" Yugi-Yami-Joey-we-need-your-help," he huffed.

"What is wrong Duke?"

" Malik-and-Ryou-are-in-trouble," he gasped.

"What? What happened?" Yugi asked.

" I'll-explain-on-our-way," he breathed.

"Duke maybe you should sit down you seem out of breathe," Yugi said.

" There-is-no-time-," he opened the door and began to run out it.

"We should probably follow him," Yami said.

"Yeah I wonder what might be wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe they can't open a jar of pickles," Joey guessed.

Yami and Yugi stared at Joey.

"What?" he asked, "I sometime have problems with that."

Yugi, Yami and Joey followed Duke who was already gone wondering what could be the problem with Ryou and Malik.

WOW! Want to know what happened then stay tuned for the next chapter. Review please. I know this was really long.


	9. Richter

A Walk in your Shoes

Chap 9 Richter

Yugi, Yami and Joey tried to keep up with Duke as they ran down Domino's crowed sidewalks. Duke turned the corner entering an alleyway where they found Malik and Ryou cowering in fear on the ground. There in front of them was a tall slender teenager with black shoulder length hair. He wore a biker jacket and some black leather pants.

"Yugi, Yami, Joey," Malik yelled, "you've made it."

"Silence!" the teen shouted.

"Who are you?!" Yugi demanded.

"The name is Richter," he grinned.

"Why are you messing with our friends?" Joey yelled.

"If it isn't Kaiba," the boy smirked.

"Yes so you better be leaving those two boys alone," Joey said.

"I've got a score to settle with them first," he answered.

"What do you got against Malik and Ryou?" Yugi questioned.

"Well about a month ago my friend and I were hangin in the park, and these two walk up," he began, "they asked us if we wanted to duel. Of course we wanted to because Frank and I were fans of duel monsters. So we accepted the duel. It went all dark around us as the battle started. I ignored it not expecting a thing. Then they told us if one of our members of our team lost they would get sent to the shadow realm. Frank and I thought the guys were crazy. Well we were doing fine up until Frank lost his life points then he completely fainted. I forfeited the duel and drove Frank to the hospital. The docs said Frank was in a coma. So I knew it had something to do with those two boys, so I dedicated my time to finding them and getting revenge."

"You poor man," Yami sighed.

"I demand a reduel!" he shouted.

"You have the wrong guys," Ryou whimpered, "Our Yami's did that not us."

"I'm tired of the Yami crap you have been telling me," he warned, "I am going to stop those lies once and for all."

"We aren't lying it is true," Malik nodded.

"You two are going to duel me like you did a month ago," Richter commanded.

"We didn't do anything wrong it was our Yami's," Malik said, " and we're not dueling for something we didn't do."

Richter pulled out a silver gun and pointed it at Malik. Getting the idea Malik and Ryou decided to duel.

" They don't have to duel if they don't want to," Joey shouted.

" Kaiba you better just stay out of this," Richter sneered.

"Yugi what should we do?" Joey asked.

" Well, it doesn't seem to dangerous the man just wants a rematch," Yugi said, "So we should leave them to duel."

" Let's make this interesting," he grinned evilly, " if one of you loses your life points I'll shoot you."

" That isn't right," Joey shouted.

" I don't care!" Richter screamed.

" We need help," Duke said, "This guy is a maniac."

"I'll go call the police," Joey shouted.

Kaiba sat in his room staring at his computer screen. Mokuba opened the door and Kaiba turned his head to see who entered.

" Hey big brother," Mokuba said, "how are you?"

" That mutt has my body," he grumbled, "he could be ruining my life. Forget that friendship crap I'm going to talk to Yami to get a better way out of him."

Kaiba got up from his desk and went out the front door. He walked down the sidewalk looking for the game shop. Once he got there he opened the door but he didn't see anyone there.

" Yugi! Yami!"

No one responded.

Walking down he heard someone playing duel monster. He thought he would entertain himself we somebody's bad playing skills. When he walked down the alleyway he saw Yugi and Yami cheering someone on. The people who were dueling were Malik and Ryou against some other guy.

"Yami!"

" Kaiba?"

" Yes it's me who did you think it was?" he grunted, " anyway I want you to give me a way to change back to my old self because I know you have a better way."

" Kaiba I told you before become friends we Joey and you both will switch back now if you excuse me I'm trying to cheer Malik and Ryou on."

" No I wont excuse you this has been going on too long," he said, "I am tired of waking up looking like Joey I want to see myself for once."

" Then become Joey friend," Yami said.

" No way am I going to try that again, just because I told him his dueling skills stink didn't mean he had to walk out on me," Kaiba said.

" Well, Kaiba everyone has feelings especially Joey treat them with care," Yami said then turned his back to Kaiba.

" Your move!" Malik shouted.

" Battle ox in attack mode," He yelled.

The battle ox would have no chance against the dark magician Ryou thought what was he planning.

" Where are Marik and Bakura anyway," Duke asked.

"So many flavors of ice-cream," Marik drooled.

"So little cash," Bakura frowned, "wait I do have money."

"Every flavor please," Marik said.

"Who knows where they are," Yami said.

"What no way all my life points are gone," Richter yelled, "oh well I still have this."

He lifted the gun and was about to shoot, but was stopped by the police.

"Freeze you have a right to remain silent all you say can and will be used against you," the policeman said.

Richter was taken into the squad car.

"Glad that is over," Malik said.

"Me too," Ryou said.

"See what a grudge can do?" Yugi said, "gets you arrested."

Kaiba's phone rang so he answered it.

"Hello Mr.Kaiba,"

"Who is this?"

"Thomas Carter,"

"Why are you calling me?"

"We've decide to give you another chance," he said, "at having your company back. Come tomorrow at 6:ooam alone."

Kaiba hung up. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be good but he ignored it.

Hmm. What was that about? Read the next chapter and you will know. Review please.


	10. Hanging On

A Walk in your Shoes

( Author note: Sorry this took so long to update)

Chap 10 Hanging on

The next bright sunny morning Kaiba climbed into his limo and made his way to Gamo. He had a feeling of suspicion, but he didn't think anything of it. The limo slowed to a shrieking halt in front of his building that was wearing a Gamo sign. Stepping inside he talked to the sectary, which told him to go to the 14th floor room 264.

Kaiba walked into the elevator then pressed the number fourteen. Music played loudly giving Kaiba a headache. When the elevator doors opened, Kaiba stepped out heading to room 264. Finding the room he opened the door to find the room empty.

"Hello?" he said his voice echoing.

Then he felt a whoosh and then felt arms pushing him down then tying a blindfold on his eyes. It all happened so fast he couldn't stop the people.

Joey stood next to Yugi waiting for customers. The door opened Mokuba running in.

" What brings you here Mokuba?" Yugi smiled.

" My brother he hasn't come back yet," he panicked.

" Back from where?" Joey asked.

" He went to see Gamo," Mokuba replied.

" Maybe I'll go check that-

" No Yugi I'll go," Joey offered, " you stay here don't want you to be involved in all of this."

" O.k."

Joey told Mokuba to stay also so he sprinted out the door.

Kaiba could feel the cool breeze of the morning blowing against him. Was he outside? He heard voices around him talking with and excited tone.

" Who's there?" he yelled but received no answer.

He felt himself being pushed. He had no idea who was pushing him. Kaiba could feel a tight bind around his hands he knew it was rope. Finally the person stopped pushing. He felt the loosening of the blindfold as he adjusted his eyes to the light. He was about to turn around to see who brought him up here but then stopped because he noticed he was on the roof of the Kaiba building standing on the edge.

Joey ran all the way to the Kaiba corp. building that was now taken over by Gamo. He busted the doors open seeing the sectary with a shocked look on her face.

" Did a man come through here?" he asked.

" Yes, but you can't go up," she responded.

Joey tried entering but was kicked out by two strong muscular security guards. He decided not to try that again and found a fire escape. Climbing the many stairs he saw a figure on the roof. Quicken his pace he reached the roof in time before anything happened.

" We know your secret Kaiba," they said.

" What secret?" he questioned making his way from the edge but getting a shove back to the spot.

" You switched places with someone," he said.

" How?"

" We tested how both of you were behaving," he said, "We called around a very helpful source told us. You might know him Marik I think."

" Marik," Kaiba growled.

" We found out we can't take over a building unless the owner died or gives it up," he said, " even after we kill you we still would have to get your brother."

" You are going to jump of this building," Jennifer explained.

" How are you going to make me?" he asked.

Thomas called out for his security guards. The two strong and tall men picked Kaiba up and held him over the side. Joey was surprised they were going to drop Kaiba over the side.

" Good bye Kaiba," Thomas grinned, " Drop him."

The two men nodded and let Kaiba go. Then they all laughed and headed downstairs. Joey was astonished and a little sad. He was about to go and give Mokuba the bad news. As he was about to climb down the ladder to the fire escape he heard a faint help. He quickly climbed up the ladder and went to look over the building there Kaiba was hanging off a pole.

" Kaiba,"

" Yes stupid mutt now help me," he said.

" I don't know you just called me a stupid mutt," he joked.

" You aren't serious," Kaiba said loosing his grip.

" Now tell me why I should I help you," Joey asked.

" Because I'm scared," Kaiba spoke.

" Kaiba scared?" Joey smiled, " wow I thought emotions were for the weak."

" Please Joey help me," Kaiba pleaded.

" Hm Kaiba begging," Joey pondered.

Joey knew it wasn't the time to be playing around with Kaiba but he couldn't help it. Kaiba let go of the pole as Joey took a hold of his hand. He felt a very powerful electric charge as he took a hold of Kaiba's hand. Joey pulled Kaiba up slowly then he fainted after Kaiba was safely on the roof. Opening his eyes he saw Kaiba staring at him. Wait Kiaba was staring at him.

" Kaiba we're back to normal!" Joey shouted with joy.

" We are," Kaiba smiled, " but we never became friends."

" Maybe not but I saved your life," Joey said, " and you don't need to be friends to do that."

" So someone did have to jump off a building," Kaiba said.

" Now that I saved your life you are going to stop calling me mutt right?" Joey hoped.

" No,"

" Why not?"

" I am not giving you any special treatment," Kaiba said pulling out his cell phone to call the police. The police cars arrived and from up on the roof Kaiba could see two really hard to see people being taken into pint size police cars.

" By the way," Kaiba began, " thanks."

" Your welcome,"

" So mutt what do you like the most about being a dog?" Kaiba smirked.

" Kaiba!"

Joey chased Kaiba down the stairs. Joey was happy to be in his body so was Kaiba. And as Joey chased Kaiba down the stairs he tired not to think about what would've happened if he never went back to normal. When they both got back to the Yami was smiling. Joey announced they were back to normal. Everyone cheered.

" Happy to be in my body," Joey said.

" Me too," Kaiba said.

After thirty minutes of talking Kaiba left with Mokuba. Then Tristan and Tea, and afterwards Joey was about to leave too.

" Thanks Yami," Joey said.

" Your welcome,"

Well that's the end. Did you like it? Wow. Well please review thank you.

Bye 


End file.
